


September Love

by InkAndJournal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, British Allura (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Crystals, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Pining, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Texting, We Die Like Men, a lot of it, a lot of uwu is used, adam is lance's oldest brother, also a lot of it, australian romelle, cozmo is a wolf uwu, dancer romelle, gardener allura, human romelle, just crystals, mentions of lance's siblings - Freeform, some ghost shit goes down, sorta - Freeform, updates will take a while, very little editing, watch out everyone's a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndJournal/pseuds/InkAndJournal
Summary: lancey added ramen to Space ‘n shitramen: h-hewwo? uwugremlin: i was expecting u to say gday or smthnramen: woah hang onramen: you rightramen: g'day mates!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am not dead /yet/.  
> So this what I've been working on for a while, and I wanna post it before s7 drops.  
> I have various one-shots still being drafted that I will share hopefully soon?  
> Enjoy this in the meantime!
> 
> lancey: Lance  
> gremlin: Pidge  
> hunkeles: Hunk  
> matthematics: Matt  
> juniberry: Allura  
> mineral_love: Shay  
> vacation_pls: Shiro  
> AisforA d a m: Adam  
> kogayne: Keith  
> Coranic: Coran  
> ramen: Romelle

**Space ‘n shit**

 

**lancey:** yo

 

**lancey:** i have some news

 

**gremlin:** did u finally find someone who likes ur flirting

 

**lancey:** sbwehdbwebdhqwbd

 

**lancey:** r00d >:(

 

**hunkeles:** Lance what was so important that my eggs burned?

 

**matthematics:** can we get a rip in the chat

 

**gremlin:** press f to pay ur respects

 

**gremlin:** f

 

**matthematics:** f

 

**juniberry:** f

 

**hunkeles:** f

 

**mineral_love:** f

 

**vacation_pls:** f

 

**AisforA d a m:** f

 

**lancey:** f

 

**kogayne:** why

 

**lancey:** pay ur respects keith

 

**juniberry:** Lance’s redemption arc is finally here

 

**gremlin:** AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

**lancey:** WHAT DID I DO TO YOU ALLURA??? >:((((((

 

**juniberry:** You made Hunk burn his eggs

 

**hunkeles:** Thank you Allura <3

 

**juniberry:** <3

 

**lancey:** weLL NOW THAT EVERYONE IS ON THE CHAT

 

**matthematics:** hunk’s eggs are deserving of respect when they burn

 

**hunkeles:** <3

 

**lancey:** ugh anyway

 

**lancey:** u guys remember when i made that australian friend last year?

 

**vacation_pls:** Veronica’s friend from that study abroad trip?

 

**lancey:** yea

 

**lancey:** well shes coming to our uni :)))

 

**mineral_love:** *gasp* a new face? For us?

 

**hunkeles:** That’s fantastic! What’s her favorite cookie flavor?

 

**matthematics:** tfw hunk shows his cinnamon roll nature

 

**AisforA d a m:** It’s touching for the soul.

 

**hunkeles:** _ sent awwyouguys.gif _

 

**lancey:** @hunk white chocolate macadamia

 

**gremlin:** @allura we found ur soulmate

 

**juniberry:** White chocolate macadamia is a perfectly acceptable choice of cookie!!

 

**kogayne:** too sweet

 

**lancey:** calm down edgelord

 

**kogayne:** i didn’t?? do?? anything??

 

**gremlin:** @keith according to lance anything that u do is edgelord in nature

 

**vacation_pls:** I mean… he’s not wrong…

 

**mineral_love:** OOF

 

**gremlin:** is that shade i sense from u shiro???

 

**AisforA d a m:** He does like to throw a lot of shade at people.

 

**matthematics:** remember that time he was pissed at iverson??

 

**AisforA d a m:** You have no idea.

 

**kogayne:** shiro i know where you sleep. think wisely of what you’re doing.

 

**matthematics:** but what would you do abt the lock on his bedroom door??

 

**lancey:** dsadjsajdasjdljhsfkjas

 

**lancey:** HE HAS A LOCK ON HIS DOOR????

 

**juniberry:** You forget he’s Keith’s older brother and Matt’s best friend

 

**gremlin:** well damn thats some shade if ive ever seen any

 

**matthematics:** whAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU ALLURA?????

 

**kogayne:** ^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**vacation_pls:** Guilt by association

 

**matthematics:** YOU STAY OUT OF THIS TAKESHA

 

**lancey:** ohhhh

 

**lancey:** _ Sent pussinbootscat.gif _

 

**hunkeles:** He went there

 

**gremlin:** matt i never got to say how much i appreciate your existence

 

**mineral_love:** I pay my respects, f.

 

**AisforA d a m:** You’re screwed, Matt. Not even I could save you now.

 

**juniberry:** I will miss talking about astrochem with you, Matt

 

**kogayne:** you brought this upon yourself

 

**vacation_pls:** Is everyone finished paying their respects?

 

**lancey:** good luck matt

 

**lancey:** dont come to my place if u need somewhere to hide

 

**matthematics:** thank

 

**lancey:** have a good day everyone, i gtg to my chem class now

 

**hunkeles:** Have a good day! I can’t wait to meet your friend!!

 

**gremlin:** bless

 

**gremlin:** @shay u better keep him

 

**mineral_love:** I plan on it <33

 

**hunkeles:** <33 I love you my beautiful celestite

 

**mineral_love:** I love you too my wonderful cinnamon roll <33

 

**gremlin:** ew i take it back

 

**AisforA d a m:** @Lance, I’ll keep you posted on the Matt and Shiro situation

 

**lancey:** thanks older brother of mine

 

**AisforA d a m:** No problem, younger brother of mine.

 

**juniberry:** I forget Adam and Lance are brothers

 

**kogayne:** don’t die dumbass

 

**gremlin:** keith showing affection??

 

**gremlin:** its more likely than u think

 

**kogayne:** shut

 

**Coranic:** Good day smaller ones! What did I miss in so many messages?

 

**juniberry:** Not a lot, honestly

 

**juniberry:** Just our friend group up to their usual shenanigans

 

**gremlin:** anyone want to see a video i compiled of lances lab failures from freshman year of high school and onward

 

**AisforA d a m:** 1\. Yes please 2. Why do you have this?

 

**juniberry:** Clearly, you don’t know our friend group that well

 

**gremlin:** y wouldnt i have a compilation of lances lab failures

 

**hunkeles:** …

 

**hunkeles:** I feel as Lance’s future best man I have to intervene and stop this

 

**mineral_love:** Or maybe you don’t intervene and avenge your eggs…

 

**AisforA d a m:** Damn

 

**gremlin:** the mineral queen is on the prowl

 

**mineral_love:** Who? Me? Never.

 

**Coranic:** If no one else will intervene on the lad’s behalf, I will!

 

**Coranic:** Allura, Shay, and Pidge, get back to work! The coffee won’t sell itself.

 

**Coranic:** And Pidge, post that video and I will make you clean all the equipment by yourself for the next six months! :3)

 

**gremlin:** whAT

 

**gremlin:** thIS IS EMPLOYEE ABUSE

 

**AisforA d a m:** You go Coran!

 

**hunkeles:** !!!

 

**hunkeles:** I am most definitely screenshotting this for Lance, Matt, and Shiro

 

**mineral_love:** Babe!! Why you do this?

 

**hunkeles:** I love you to bits, but this is priceless

 

**kogayne:** i leave this chat alone for five minutes, and i come back to Coran threatening us

 

**juniberry:** My uncle does not make any empty threats, so I’m getting back to work

 

**juniberry:** Make sure you stop by the coffee shop and give us money for our paycheck because we’re broke ever since college sucked all the money out of our pockets!

 

**AisforA d a m:** Damn, that took a turn.

 

**Coranic:** Although, Allura is right about the threat making! :3)

 

**gremlin:** i can sense you glaring at me, im going!

 

**mineral_love:** Talk to you all later!

 

**mineral_love:** Love you my cinnamon roll <3

 

**hunkeles:** Love you more my beautiful celestite <3

 

**AisforA d a m:** Ahh, young love.

 

**kogayne:** adam you’re in your twenties

 

**AisforA d a m:** Too old.

 

**kogayne:** why does my brother put up with you

 

**AisforA d a m:** It’s more the other way around.

 

Allura chuckled at that last text message and pocketed her phone. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and tied it off with a black ribbon that matched her apron. Sparing a glance at the mirror, she entered the workplace of the Castle of Lions. She waved at Pidge who was organizing the counter, Pidge saluted in response. Allura stepped beside Shay at the other register: their rush hour was about to begin.

 

“You ready?” Shay asked as she leaned on the counter.

 

Allura smiled, “Always.”

 

“Stop talking sweet and get back to work.” Pidge grumbled as she passed by her co-workers. Allura and Shay glanced at each other with amused expressions as patrons started to enter the cafe. It was always around this time that the cafe experienced a surge of customers. It was mostly because the morning classes ended and students wanted coffee and Hunk’s pastries (not that Allura could blame them, Hunk’s cooking was to die for).

 

Allura’s first customer approached the counter. Allura greeted her warmly and took down her order. She thanked the customer warmly when she left a tip. And thus continued this endless cycle. Of course there were small variations from customer to customer. There were a couple who were in a grouchy mood, and others who were so bubbly and energetic Allura doubted they really needed any coffee. This was how her day was at the cafe, a stream of people and their orders.

 

At some point during her shift, Shay had left to prepare a coffee order and Pidge was getting a refill on some type of milk or another. So, Allura was left to mindlessly glance at the wall and tap out a song she had heard on the radio.

 

“Uh, hello?” a heavily accented voice asked. Allura jolted in surprise and affixed her gaze on the customer. Her long blonde hair was styled with a braid wrapping around her head and two pigtails reaching to her waist. She had a gorgeous shade of lilac eyes that Allura wondered if they were her real eye color or some kind of contacts.  _ It would be a shame if they were _ , Allura thought. Bird feather earrings adorned the newcomer’s slightly pointed ears. The blonde wore a tan coat that was a bit out of character for the warm weather they were having this September. Her jeans had stars sewn into the fabric in various places and a pink scarf was wrapped around her neck. At her side was a suitcase covered in stickers (Allura swore she saw a few with biology puns on them).

 

“Hi! Sorry about that, just daydreaming. What can I get for you?” Allura said automatically, wanting to bang her head on the table in embarrassment for being caught so out of the loop.

 

“It’s nothing!” the blonde smiled sheepishly. “Although, I might have to ask you about your recommendation of coffee.”

 

Allura’s face lit up, “Well, there’s my personal favorite of juniberry coffee with honey. However, if you like a much more espresso based coffee, there’s the coffee of death.”

 

“Coffee of death?”

 

Speaking of the devil, Pidge walked by and right within character said, “It’s the coffee you drink when you’re done with your life and you can’t take it anymore because you’re so tired, but you know what? Life’s life and your friends won’t let you die.”

 

Allura’s and the customer’s eyes uneasily followed Pidge as she went back to stocking up the fridge.

 

“I’m assuming that was the creator.” the customer guessed glancing between Allura and Pidge.

 

“You would be correct.” Allura said, double checking that Pidge was going to be alright to some degree.

 

“I… think I’ll take the juniberry coffee with honey.”

 

Allura smiled, “Good choice.” She rang up the order and the customer paid. Allura then moved on to brewing station; she took pride in her master brewing of the particular coffee after years of making it for herself and others.

 

The customer leaned on the pickup counter and watched Allura make her order, “So… how has your day been so far?”

 

Allura shrugged, “All I’ve done is make coffee all day. Although, I do have a class later.”

 

The blonde’s eyes lit up, “Oh! What class?”

 

“Astronomy: a class for nerds who want to go to space, but don’t want to do everything else that comes with it,” Allura bowed. “Also known as yours truly.”

 

The blonde laughed, “But beauty and intelligence really does suit you.”

 

Allura flushed as the flirt, “You flatter me.”

 

“Impossible. You must be complimented all the time.”

 

“Well not by cute girls, I’m not.” Allura winked.

 

The blonde smiled with a hint of red on her cheeks, “The name’s Romelle.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Allura said, closing the lid on the coffee.

 

“Not as beautiful as yours I bet.”

 

Allura giggled, “Come again and maybe I’ll tell you,” Allura slide the coffee across the counter to the blonde - no, Romelle. “One juniberry coffee with a spoonful of honey for the lovely lady.”

 

Romelle huffed as her cheeks became tinted with red and took the coffee, “Rude.” However, Romelle quickly lightened up and shot Allura a smile, “I have to go meet with a friend now, but I’ll be back soon.”

 

Allura returned the smile, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

“You know, you look cute in that blouse. The gold really brings out your eyes.” And with a final wave (and flirt), Romelle left Allura with a blush and a small smile.

 

“That… was surprising.” Shay said behind Allura.

 

Allura jumped in surprise and faced Shay with a bewildered expression, “How long were  _ you  _ standing there?”

 

Shay grinned coyly, “Just long enough to hear a cute blonde flirt with our gorgeous queen.”

 

Allura sputtered in embarrassment, “Not a word to anyone else, I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

Shay laughed at that, “Of course Your Highness. I wouldn’t dare dream of committing treason.”

 

Allura playfully pushed Shay, “Get back to work, or I will rat you out to Coran.”

 

Shay gasped at that, “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

Shay and Allura returned to their work, laughing, as their day resumed once more.

 

\---

 

 **ramen** to **lancey**

 

**ramen:** h-hewwo american mate uwu

 

**lancey:** hello my aussie friend~

 

**lancey:** didya land safely?

 

**ramen:** safe and sound with a coffee in my hand!

 

**ramen:** but the barista was gorgeous?? holy shit??

 

**ramen:** and we flirted??

 

**lancey:** u havent even been in america for a day and youre already my competition >:(

 

**lancey:** r00d

 

**ramen:** aww it’s nothing against you! she’s just so… goddess-like

 

**lancey:** u should meet allura, i bet u 100 bucks allura is prettier than the barista

 

**ramen:** doubt it tho

 

**lancey:** wait till u see her u big lesbian

 

**ramen:** uwu that’s me~~

 

**ramen:** i am lost tho, that’s why i texted you lol

 

**lancey:** WJAKJQWJKDBJKQWNAK

 

**lancey:** Y DIDNT U SAY ANYTHING???

 

**ramen:** we were too busy discussing how drop-dead gorgeous girls are

 

**lancey:** fair

 

**lancey:** but where r u?

 

**ramen:** _ image sent _

 

**ramen:** wherever this exy building is

 

**ramen:** also it’s bloody cold, get here fast pls

 

**lancey:** u certainly arent shy when it comes to slang lol

 

**lancey:** thats rly close to my dorm, be there in a tick!

 

**ramen:** tick????

 

**ramen:** you mongrel what does tick mean?

 

**ramen:** LANCE???

 

Romelle huffed in annoyance. Lance was such a disorganized mess sometimes, and Romelle wondered how he survived this long on his own without Veronica there to help him not be a mess. She glanced at her phone and unconsciously smiled at the background. It was a selfie she had taken a couple summers ago with Bandor at the Sydney Opera House. It had always been a lifelong dream of Bandor’s to see it, and besides, he was an architecture nerd so it was “required that I see it, Romelle!”

 

She pocketed her phone and took a first sip of her coffee. Her eyes widened in surprise, it was…  _ delicious _ . She didn’t dare doubt the barista’s brewing skills, but this really took the prize for the best coffee she’d ever had. Although, she may have been a little biased since one, despite what Lance was saying about this Allura, the barista was  _ hot  _ and two, Romelle didn’t really many other coffees to compare this one too. She never was a huge coffee fan, but this time… well let’s just say Romelle was going to be damned if she didn’t sample a goddess’s favorite drink.

 

“Romelle!” a familiar voice called. Romelle turned around and saw Lance waving to her. She grinned, set down the coffee on her suitcase, and sprinted at Lance with open arms. In a moment, she enveloped Lance into a hug and squeezed the ever living daylights out of her friend.

 

“Hey!  _ Oh god-- too tight- _ ” Lance wheezed as he struggled to breathe. Romelle finally let go and moved her hands to tightly grip Lance’s shoulders.

 

She looked at him dead in the eyes, “Lance, I missed you so much.”

 

Lance blinked in confusion once, twice and then a wide grin split across his face, “Missed you too.”

 

“We have  _ so  _ much to catch up on.” Romelle said as she enveloped Lance in another hug (gentler this time).

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Romelle, “You have no idea.” Romelle and Lance separated after a couple of minutes of just soaking up each other’s presence. “My roommate made cookies and is dying to meet you. Care to crash my apartment?” Lance asked.

 

Romelle grinned, “What kind of question is that? Of course!”

 

Lance scoffed, “I was just being polite,  _ Romelle. _ ”

 

Romelle rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.”

 

Lance playfully shoved Romelle. She sputtered out a quick ‘hey!’ before shoving Lance with her hip. Lance screeched as he lost his balance and fell. Romelle laughed as Lance glared at her before joining in as well. Romelle helped Lance back up with a grin.

 

It was cold as hell, but at least it wasn’t as cold with Lance around,

 

**Space ‘n shit**

 

**lancey:** _ image sent _

 

**lancey:** look at these uwu

 

**gremlin:** are those cookies???

 

**mineral_love:** But more specifically, are they Hunk’s cookies?

 

**lancey:** ofc theyre hunks cookies

 

**gremlin:** i want some

 

**lancey:** 1) manners >:(

 

**lancey:** 2) theyre white choco macadamia

 

**gremlin:** wait the aussie friend is here

 

**lancey:** yeah, ronnie told me literally yesterday that she was coming

 

**lancey:** so i informed u guys today bc veronica is just like that sometimes 

 

**AisforA d a m:** Why am I not surprised?

 

**lancey:** i shouldve seen this coming tbh

 

**AisforA d a m:** How is Rommie?

 

**lancey:** shes good!

 

**lancey:** also shes asking where tf you got that nickname

 

**vacation_pls:** Lance, he enjoys to nickname everything and everyone.

 

**lancey:** okay fair

 

**matthematics:** i remember when adam called car keys jinglies for a month

 

**lancey:** j i n g l i e s

 

**AisforA d a m:** Matt!

 

**matthematics:** adam!

 

**AisforA d a m:** Takashi, your best friend is being an asshole.

 

**gremlin:** omfg-

 

**lancey:** adam ur like 26

 

**lancey:** y u tattletaling at this age

 

**vacation_pls:** He’s my future best man so I can’t do anything to him, sorry babe.

 

**kogayne:** you have me???

 

**kogayne:** you could always ditch matt for me??

 

**AisforA d a m:** He’s got a point.

 

**matthematics:** WOW R00D

 

**gremlin:** i love how keith is dissing my brother to prove his love for shiro

 

**matthematics:** katie!!!

 

**gremlin:** matt!!!

 

**lancey:** wait whos gonna be adams best man

 

**AisforA d a m:** Not you.

 

**lancey:** :0

 

**AisforA d a m:** Maybe Luis or Marco.

 

**lancey:** U WOULD CHOOSE LUIS OR MARCO OVER ME??

 

**lancey:** THEM OVER ME??

 

**lancey:** DO I NEED TO REMIND U HOW SHIT FACED THEY WERE AT MARCOS WEDDING??

 

**lancey:** THEY LITERALLY GOT UP ON A TABLE AND STARTED SINGING LET IT GROW

 

**kogayne:** i can’t believe i’m going to be related to this family

 

**gremlin:** omfg--

 

**lancey:** MULLET SHUT

 

**mineral_love:** Lance’s brothers are an actual mood

 

**AisforA d a m:** Lance, do I need to remind the whole group chat of how at senior prom you got up on a table and started screaming A Whole New World?

 

**gremlin:** WHAT

 

**mineral_love:** I remember that!! Hunk had to pull Lance down from the table before we got kicked out

 

**lancey:** @adam disowned @shay unfriended and blocked

 

**gremlin:** dammit the one time i was out of town and missed hunk, shay, and lance’s prom

 

**kogayne:** why am i not surprised

 

**lancey:** @keith the dooR IS THAT WAY

 

**matthematics:** but remember keith’s prom??

 

**vacation_pls:** How could I forget?

 

**gremlin:** it was unforgettable

 

**kogayne:** think about what you’re doing

 

**matthematics:** keith you didn’t help me in my hour of need

 

**matthematics:** so i feel that this is necessary

 

**kogayne:** i will do anything to stop you

 

**lancey:** matt, i will do anything to hear this story

 

**matthematics:** :)

 

**kogayne:** MATT

 

**gremlin:** matt just know i fully support you

 

**vacation_pls:** I will aid in telling the story if necessary.

 

**lancey:** hunk, romelle, and i are all ready to hear this greatness

 

**mineral_love:** Ditto

 

**AisforA d a m:** This story never gets old.

 

**matthematics:** is everyone here who wants to hear the story bc it’s /legendary/

 

**kogayne:** all of you are dead to me

 

**lancey:** aww love u 2 boo boo~

 

**gremlin:** b o o b o o

 

**mineral_love:** It looks like you just typed boob oo.

 

**lancey:** omG

 

**matthematics:** LET ME TELL THE STORY

 

**kogayne:** please don’t

 

**mineral_love:** Matt’s got a point, let’s all hush hush

 

**matthematics:** thank you shay

 

**matthematics:** it was senior year of high school for keith kogane

 

**matthematics:** and as we all know, keith is very very gay

 

**matthematics:** not as gay as shiro, but still gay

 

**matthematics:** so on this day of prom, shiro, allura, pidge, and i were blessed enough to get an invitation from keith since pidge was able to hack the system and give keith four extra invitations

 

**matthematics:** we show up and we’re chilling, just being ourselves

 

**matthematics:** someone brought some alcohol

 

**matthematics:** and because keith is a mess TM , he goes and drinks like six beers? or was it seven?

 

**kogayne:** it was nine, i’m not a light weight

 

**matthematics:** whatever hot shot

 

**matthematics:** and so he gets on a table and starts preaching the hotness of the one and only… drumroll please...

 

**kogayne:** james griffin

 

**mineral_love:** OMFG

 

**lancey:** JAMES GRIFFIN??

 

**lancey:** THE ASSHAT OF YOUR GRADE??

 

**kogayne:** i was drunk

 

**mineral_love:** I cannot believe that Keith was drunk enough to start preaching about Griffin’s “hotness”

 

**mineral_love:** Are your standards that low Keith?

 

**kogayne:** clearly when i’m drunk

 

**lancey:** matt can you verify?

 

**matthematics:** uhh yeah!

 

**matthematics:** yep, he was preaching about griffin’s hotness

 

**lancey:** keith we need to talk about your taste in men

 

**lancey:** also, can i add my good friend romelle to this chat? she apparently likes u idiots

 

**matthematics:** ofc!

 

**mineral_love:** If she doesn’t mind our craziness uwu

 

**kogayne:** sure

 

**vacation_pls:** Perfectly fine with me :)

 

**gremlin:** is she memes, shes good with me

 

**AisforA d a m:** I honestly think this will be a mistake, but sure.

 

**lancey:** okay hunk gave me the thumbs up

 

**lancey:** everyone meet veronica’s aussie friend, romelle

 

**lancey** added  **ramen** to  **Space ‘n shit**

 

**ramen:** h-hewwo? uwu

 

**gremlin:** i was expecting u to say gday or smthn

 

**ramen:** woah hang on

 

**ramen:** you right

 

**ramen:** g'day mates!

 

**mineral_love:** I am in the presence of an Australian

 

**mineral_love:** I feel blessed

 

**lancey:** alright so!

 

**lancey:** lets just go around and introduce ourselves

 

**lancey:** u all know me so ill hand it off to pidge

 

**gremlin:** wow r00d

 

**gremlin:** hey im katie, but i prefer to be called pidge. im a freshman hoping to major in engineering technology. i like peanut butter but not the peanuts. i am aro/ace and use the pronouns she/her

 

**gremlin:** keith i select u as tribute

 

**ramen:** nice meeting you pidge :)

 

**kogayne:** i’m keith, i’m a junior majoring in art. i own a knife collection and a wolf. i am gay and i use he/him. Shiro you’re up.

 

**ramen:** a knife collection and a wolf…..

 

**vacation_pls:** Hey Romelle, I’m Shiro (but my real name is Takashi)! I am in med school right now hoping to become a doctor. My boyfriend is Adam, my younger brother is Keith. I am gay and use he/him. Matt, you’re next.

 

**ramen:** i am amazed :0

 

**matthematics:** what shiro failed to mention is that hes the dad of this group ;)

 

**ramen:** pls tell me he has a disappointed look TM

 

**matthematics:** ofc he does

 

**vacation_pls:** Betrayed

 

**matthematics:** anyway, i’m matt! i am in grad school hoping to get a degree in astrochem. i once hacked a government-owned building with pidge to see if they had any evidence of aliens. i am a flaming bisexual TM and use he/him. shay i choose u!

 

**ramen:** a gov-owned building?

 

**gremlin:** a gov-owned building

 

**ramen:** wow

 

**mineral_love:** Heya, I’m Shay! I am a sophomore hoping to snag a degree in geology. The lovely gentleman named Hunk is my boyfriend since high school. He’s my wonderful cinnamon roll and cooks for me because I suck at cooking. I really like sewing and coffee. I am straight and I use pronouns she/her. Hunky I choose you.

 

**ramen:** hunk is blushing really hard rn, i think you broke him

 

**lancey:** hunk’s phone died so he’s just gonna use mine

 

**lancey:** Romelle you’ve met me, so I’ll just select Adam as the next person.

 

**lancey:** let it be said that romelle admires hunk for his pursuit of an engineering degree

 

**ramen:** uwu

 

**AisforA d a m:** Romelle, we met.

 

**ramen:** indeed we have

 

 **AisforA d a m:** So the basics: I’m a grad student majoring in English, I’m gay, I use he/him, hoping to marry Takashi one day, and who hasn’t gone?

 

**lancey:** THAT WAS SO SLICK

 

**gremlin:** MATT HOW DOES SHIRO LOOK RN

 

**matthematics:** HE LOOKS SO RED YOU GUYS. HES REDDER THAN ALLURA’S LIPSTICK SHE WEARS SOMETIMES.

 

**ramen:** Adam you heathen! You broke him!!

 

**AisforA d a m:** Not my fault I’m the luckiest guy on the planet to have met him.

 

**mineral_love:** MATT STATUS REPORT

 

**matthematics:** HE GOT /EVEN/ REDDER

 

**lancey:** I CANT--

 

**kogayne:** shiro stop being a gay disaster

 

**lancey:** hes not that much of a disaster compared to u tho

 

**kogayne:** lance

 

**lancey:** thats my name dont wear it out ;)

 

**gremlin:** >.>

 

**matthematics:** good news, shiros finally calmed down

 

**ramen:** is this chat full of couples and pining losers by any chance?

 

**gremlin:** wow what gave that away

 

**ramen:** i like your train of thought

 

**lancey:** okay so allura and coran arent on im assuming

 

**gremlin:** seems like it

 

**lancey:** so romelle introduce urself!

 

**ramen:** will do uwu

 

**ramen:** i’m romelle, i’m from australia as you guys know. i am a grad student hoping to get a degree in biology. i have a younger brother named bandor who’s an architecture nerd. i /love/ surfing, vines, and juniberries. i am a useless lesbian and use she/her

 

**lancey:** also she uses uwu a lot

 

**ramen:** i won’t deny that

 

**matthematics:** viNES?

 

**ramen:** inDEED!

 

**mineral_love:** Oh no

 

**vacation_pls:** Here it comes

 

**matthematics:** anD THEY WERE ROOMMATES

 

**ramen:** oh my goD THEY WERE ROOMMATES

 

**matthematics:** this bitch empty

 

**ramen:** YEET

 

**matthematics:** look dad its the good kush

 

**ramen:** this is the dollar store how good can it be

 

**gremlin:** i just felt a little piece of my soul die and wither away

 

**ramen:** matt you are my favorite person on this chat

 

**lancey:** D:

 

**ramen:** besides lance ofc

 

**lancey:** :D

 

**matthematics:** likewise romelle, likewise

 

**gremlin:** well nerds i gtg, physics wont do itself sadly

 

**ramen:** you’re a freshman how are you in physics already…

 

**matthematics:** she took AP bio and AP chem in high school and got a high enough score on both the exams

 

**gremlin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**ramen:** /intelligence/

 

**ramen:** nice meeting you pidge!

 

**gremlin:** u 2 romelle

 

**vacation_pls:** Matt and I have to go too, we need to get groceries because Allura won’t be home for another hour

 

**lancey:** volleyball practice is that long for her today?

 

**matthematics:** apparently

 

**lancey:** wow

 

**ramen:** nice meeting you shiro and matt! good luck with shopping

 

**vacation_pls:** Thank you, Romelle! Nice meeting you too.

 

**matthematics:** seeya later favorite person!

 

**ramen:** uwu

 

**mineral_love:** Hey Lance, can I come over to your dorm?

 

**lancey:** sure! do u want a cookie?

 

**mineral_love:** Please

 

**lancey:** well save you a couple

 

**mineral_love:** Thank you! Be there in a few :)

 

**lancey:** im going to assume keith and adam found their own things to do

 

**lancey:** so i think were all going to log off, see you guys tmmrw

 

**ramen:** lovely meeting all of you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which drama is dished, pizza is discussed, and demon contact is permitted by Shiro.

 

Allura awoke to the heavenly smell of coffee and the sound of chatter from the kitchen. She blearily opened her eyes to the cool blue that was her room’s walls and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She rose from her bed and went into the hall, following the scent of coffee.

 

She walked into the kitchen where Matt and Shiro were seated at the island, “Morning.”

 

“Good morning Princess.” Shiro greeted with a smile, “Coffee?”

 

“Please.” Allura said, taking a seat from across from Matt. The male was clearly trying to hide a smirk. Allura raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

Matt’s smirk spread across his face, “Did you look in a mirror before you walked into the kitchen?”

 

“No…”

 

Matt’s smirk widened, and he pulled out his phone, took a picture, and turned his phone towards Allura. Her jaw dropped: this had to be her worst hair day ever. Her hair was ridiculously fluffy and it was _everywhere_.

 

“Give me the phone, Matt!” she screeched, leaning across the table and trying to grab Matt’s phone. Matt cackled and leaned back, keeping his phone well out of Allura’s reach. She looked to Shiro is desperation, “Shiro, please!”

 

He looked at the two of them from where he stood, “Nope, I’m staying out of this.”

 

Matt laughed again as Allura’s face fell into despair. She leaned back into her chair and glared at Matt, “This is not over.”

 

Matt winked, “Who said I wanted it to be over?” Allura raised an eyebrow in motherly disappointment (at least, that’s how Lance described it).

 

Shiro set a coffee in front of Allura, “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you.” Allura said, smiling at her (traitorous) friend. She brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. It was heavenly.

 

“Okay so, Lance’s new friend from Australia arrived yesterday.” Shiro said as he took a seat. Matt’s eyes lit up in excitement.

 

“My favorite person,” he stage-whispered. Allura rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

“Anyway, I was thinking to show Lance’s friend around the campus after she does her paperwork and settles in.” Shiro continued.

 

“You know you can call her by her name, right?” Matt interjected. Allura took another sip of her coffee.

 

“Fair, her name is Romelle.” Shiro said, shrugging.

 

Allura’s eyes widened in surprise, and she choked on her coffee. Shiro and Matt looked at her in surprise as she aggressively coughed for a few moments.

 

“Her name is… Romelle?” she wheezed, gently massaging her throat.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Matt answered, concerned for his friend’s well-being,

 

“Do you know her from somewhere?” Shiro asked.

 

Allura debated about telling them or not. They were two of her closest friends and sooner or later they’d find out: she wasn’t exactly slick when it came to her romantic interests.

 

She sighed, “Yeah, she came in during my shift yesterday, and we may or may not have flirted for a couple of minutes.”

 

Shiro looked surprised and Matt started to cackle.

 

“Oh my fucking _god_ \- Allura, the residing queen of this college, flirted with a stranger? And on top of that, the friend of a friend?” Matt wheezed, “What are the fucking odds?”

 

Allura hid her face in her hands as Matt continued to lose it. Shiro sat there, flabbergasted. Was it that strange that she flirted with a stranger? Then she thought again: yes, it was strange that she flirted with a stranger. She literally never did it. Ever.

 

She raised her head and looked at her friends, “Can we not tell anyone in the chat? I’m a little bit embarrassed by it honestly.”

 

Shiro smiled softly, “Don’t worry about it. We understand, right Matt?” He enunciated Matt’s name with a glare. Matt waved him off with confirmation he’d keep Allura’s secret. Shiro turned back to Allura, “I still think we should meet Romelle in person. She’s new to America, and Lance seemed excited about her meeting us.”

 

Allura sighed in defeat, “Fine.”

 

Shiro smiled, “It won’t be that bad.”

 

Shiro was wrong. It was bad.

 

They got the whole squad (minus one) to meet up on the lawn around noon. Hunk and Shay were first to arrive because they had just come out of their morning class, which was nearby. Keith and Pidge showed up not too long after with Adam in tow. Coran texted the group chat that he was still grading papers from his students and wouldn’t be able to make it. The last to arrive were Lance and Romelle.

 

The moment Romelle laid eyes on her across the lawn, the blonde’s face went red and her jaw dropped. Allura felt her own cheeks warm, and she had little doubt they were dusted a shade of pink. Lance noticed this little exchange, and Allura knew he had his shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. He was laughing as Romelle yelled at him (Allura couldn’t get the words, but she understood the gist). After a few minutes of this, Lance calmed and patted Romelle’s back. Romelle flushed again a deep red and said something that made Lance freeze. He looked at Allura, then back at Romelle, and laughed again. Allura shook her head in disappointment as Lance stopped laughing (once more) and the pair made their way over to where Allura and their friends sat.

 

Romelle and Allura made brief eye contact before looking away and blushing.

 

“Hey guys!” Lance greeted warmly, “So, this is Romelle, you all met her last night with the exception of Allura and Coran.”

 

Matt gasped loudly, “My favorite person?”

 

Romelle furrowed her brow, “I’m assuming you’re Matt?” Her voice sounded just as sweet to Allura as it did yesterday. She picked at a few blades of grass to distract herself.

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses, “Yeah, that’s Matt.” She then furrowed her brow in concentration, “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

 

Allura and Romelle nervously made eye contact for a moment before Allura looked at Matt and Shiro in desperation. Matt winked before dramatically making his way to Romelle’s side, “Pidge, don’t be _rude_. You spend all of your time in front of a computer so where could you know her from?”

 

Pidge glared, “Not like you’re any better.”

 

Matt stuck his tongue out, and Pidge returned the gesture.

 

“ _Guys._ ” Shiro said sternly before approaching Romelle,“Please don’t mind them, I’m Shiro.”

 

Romelle smiled, “If I weren’t a lesbian and you weren’t gay, I’d totally date you.”

 

“Thank you!” Lance exclaimed, “See guys, someone else agrees!”

 

“Listen, we all acknowledge that Shiro is hot, okay?” Keith said, looking at Lance with a I-am-so-done-with-your-shit expression. “It’s literally just you, Matt, Adam, and now Romelle who would date him.”

 

“Hey, lay off my boyfriend!” Adam yelled from where he sat. Allura, Hunk, and Shay burst out laughing.

 

Matt grinned, “I love that Keith included Adam in the ‘would date Shiro category’.” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, anyone want to grab something to eat?” Hunk called out being the angel he was.

 

“Sure, pizza place down the street?” Lance responded.

 

“Hell yeah!” Pidge yelled.

 

\---

 

Romelle was starting to see why Lance loved his friends so much.

 

Sure, she didn’t know them personally, but she was sure that with time she’d know them just as well as they knew each other. She could already tell that they were good people who brought out the best in each other. Plus, they were hilarious in public settings.

 

“Pineapple does not, and never will, belong on pizza.” Pidge announced as she took a bite of her slice.

 

“Okay, but pizza is already fifty-percent fruit.” Lance pointed out as he grabbed another slice.

 

“Tomato is not a fruit for fuck’s sake.” Keith muttered.

 

Shiro leaned back in his seat, “Oh boy, the age-old argument.”

 

“Hunk, as a culinary expert, you surely agree that tomato is a fruit, right?” Lance asked Hunk, who gave up on trying to stop the argument ten minutes ago.

 

His eyes darted around nervously, “Uh, please don’t involve me in this argument.”

 

Lance sighed, “Don’t worry buddy, I won’t. But seriously, who else cooks-” Lance trailed off and he looked at Romelle with an expression of realization. _Oh no_ , she thought as his expression turned into a mischievous one. “Hey Romelle,” he purred. “Don’t you cook?”

 

“I… yes?”

 

“So, is tomato a fruit?”

 

“I…”

 

“Lance, lay off of Romelle. She just got here.” Romelle’s gaze turned to Allura in surprise. The silver-haired glanced at Romelle and smiled.

 

“Ugh, fine! But this isn’t over, Romelle.” Lance said.

 

“If it counts for anything, I think chicken is good on pizza.” Adam said from where he was sitting next to Shiro and Matt.

 

The table collectively groaned. Matt looked at Adam with a disgusted expression, “Adam, I may be your best friend-”

 

“No, you are not.”

 

“-but seriously man? Chicken on pizza?”

 

Shay nodded sagely, “Chicken on pizza is too far.”

 

Pidge raised her slice in Shay’s direction, “Hear, hear.”

 

“Can we also agree that four cheese pizza is too much cheese?” Allura asked as she leaned forwards to rest her chin on her hands.

 

“Are you kidding me? Four cheese pizza is the best!” Matt exclaimed, dramatically pointing an accusatory finger to Allura who raised an eyebrow.

 

“I hate to say this, but Matt’s right.” Keith said, shrugging.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, “You’re lactose intolerant and reckless, you don’t count in this argument.” - Keith rolled his eyes - “Besides, it depends on what type of cheese is on the pizza.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “If there’s too much cheese, it won’t matter what type of cheese is on the pizza. It’ll be too thick in your mouth.”

 

“Not if you have enough sauce.” Shay pointed out.

 

“But at that point it becomes a deep dish pizza.” Shiro argued.

 

“No, we are talking about a thin-crust four cheese pizza. Anything outside of that realm is not being considered in this argument.” Allura clarified with a huff.

 

“In that case, I’m agreeing with Allura. Four cheese thin crust is too much cheese.” Romelle chimed in. Allura met Romelle’s gaze, and Romelle smiled shyly. Their little moment was interrupted by Lance and Matt gasping loudly.

 

“Romelle!” Lance exclaimed.

 

“You traitor!” Matt screeched.

 

The waiter and patrons from across the room glared at them. Shiro smiled apologetically before shushing Matt and Lance.

 

Pidge leaned forward to look at Romelle, “So, as a subtle topic change-”

 

“What? Noo-”

 

“Shut up, Lance-”

 

“No! I refuse to be silenced!”

 

Shiro cleared his throat, interrupting Lance and Pidge’s squabble, “What I believe that Pidge was asking is what House you would be. It’s part of the welcoming ritual this group has.”

 

Romelle furrowed her brows in confusion, “House..?” What house she would consider herself a part of? That made no sense-

 

Her train of thought was interrupted by Matt slamming his glass down on the table, “You’ve never heard of Harry Potter?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

Adam and Lance looked at each other with a disappointed expression. “What the hell did Veronica teach this young child?” Adam asked. Lance shook his head, sharing the same sentiment.

 

Allura smiled at Romelle in sympathy, “Don’t worry about them, they gave me the same thing when they heard I’d never watched Star Wars.”

 

Pidge scoffed, “Yeah, because Star Wars is the best thing in the multiverse.”

 

Hunk shook his head, “You are missing out on Star Trek. Clearly the better cinematic masterpiece.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “It’s obviously Star Wars-”

 

“Are we seriously arguing about _space_ when Romelle over here has never even heard of Harry Potter?” Lance borderline yelled while dramatically gesturing in Romelle’s direction.

 

Shay hummed, “Yeah that’s fair, Romelle you’re binging the movies with us before the week is over.”

 

“Is this a Harry Potter marathon I hear?” Matt exclaimed with a grin.

 

The waiter approached their table with a glare, “Excuse me, we are going to have to ask you to leave. You’ve been very… disturbing.”

 

**Space ‘n shit**

 

 **vacation_pls:** So.

 

 **vacation_pls:** I talked to the restaurant's owner about today.

 

 **lancey:** o shit

 

 **gremlin:** whatd they say

 

 **matthematics:** that we’re amazing and they want us back in there ;)

 

 **matthematics:** no jk

 

 **matthematics:** we’re banned from the restaurant :)))

 

 **mineral_love:** WHAT

 

 **hunkeles:** NO, WE CAN’T BE

 

 **vacation_pls:** Yeah, we’re banned.

 

 **lancey:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **kogayne:** man, i actually liked the pizza there

 

 **gremlin:** right??

 

 **juniberry:** But Matt and I were cleverly devising a solution.

 

 **matthematics:** oh hell yeah

 

 **AisforA d a m:** I grow increasingly concerned of the group day by day.

 

 **lancey:** shut up adam i wanna hear this plan

 

 **gremlin:** shots fired

 

 **AisforA d a m:** At this rate, you’ll never be my best man.

 

 **lancey:** im sorry forgve me

 

 **mineral_love:** Weak.

 

 **mineral_love:** Also forgve

 

 **lancey:** NO

 

 **matthematics:** F O R G V E

 

 **gremlin:** forgve

 

 **hunkeles:** forgve

 

 **kogayne:** forgve

 

 **ramen:** …

 

 **ramen:** forgve

 

 **lancey:** all of u are unfriended and blocked

 

 **lancey:** traitors

 

 **ramen:** love you too lance

 

 **mineral_love:** Anyway, what’s this plan I hear about?

 

 **matthematics:** oh yea!

 

 **matthematics:** allura will u do the honors?

 

 **juniberry:** Everyone give five dollars to Hunk, he’s going to be a food diplomat and help the restaurant get better business

 

 **lancey:** SJSKJKSJSKJSKJSkJSKJSKJSKJSKJSJSSKJSKJSK

 

 **hunkeles:** I mean.. I wouldn’t mind

 

 **gremlin:** oh my god

 

 **hunkeles:** What? The sauce was a bit on the salty side, not to mention their other dishes are just plain horrible!

 

 **juniberry:** Try as you may Hunk, but you can’t deny you’re a Gordon Ramsey TM

 

 **mineral_love:** He is.

 

 **mineral_love:** I remember the first time I cooked for him. Hunk ate it, but then he sat me down and explained to me everything I did wrong

 

 **ramen:** HUNK!!

 

 **hunkeles:** I’m sorry babe!!

 

 **mineral_love:** Don’t worry about it! I thought it was really sweet. Besides, I cooked it again for Granny Balmera and she loved it <33

 

 **mineral_love:** Also, she always asks about you and ‘when that nice young gentleman is coming back to visit’

 

 **hunkeles:** Aaaa <33

 

 **juniberry:** Granny Balmera is the best

 

 **mineral_love:** She asks about you too lol

 

 **mineral_love:** She says you’re the better crystal infuser or whatever

 

 **lancey:** CRYSTAL INFUSER?

 

 **gremlin:** ^^^

 

 **matthematics:** ^^^^

 

 **ramen:** ^^^^^

 

 **juniberry:** Err, yes

 

 **kogayne:** i know my mom is involved in some shit, but i swear to god allura

 

 **AisforA d a m:** Allura, I didn’t take you for the uh, witch type?

 

 **vacation_pls:** Give her the benefit of the doubt Adam

 

 **juniberry:** Guys, I’m not a witch!!!

 

 **mineral_love:** Yeah, she’s not

 

 **mineral_love:** … Sorta?

 

 **lancey:**??????????????

 

 **matthematics:** WHO HAVE I BEEN LIVING WITH FOR THE PAST THREE (3) YEARS??

 

 **ramen:** DONT FUCK WITH ME I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

 

 **matthematics:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **juniberry:** GUYS

 

 **juniberry:** The crystal infusion is something I’ve been trying out to relieve my stress and reconnect with my heritage.

 

 **juniberry:** It’s a philosophy/practice that’s been in my family for generations, but I fell out of touch with it when my father passed away. And yes, it involves infusing crystals with my energy/quintessence.

 

 **mineral_love:** Granny Balmera has been helping her out with it until she can get it on her own

 

 **vacation_pls:** That explains the bag of crystals and dried herbs I found on the counter that one time.

 

 **juniberry:** Why did you go snooping in it?

 

 **vacation_pls:** …

 

 **vacation_pls:** It smelled like tea

 

 **gremlin:** omfg

 

 **kogayne:** shiro does love his tea

 

 **lancey:** did u brew it shiro??

 

 **vacation_pls:** …

 

 **vacation_pls:** Maybe.

 

 **ramen:**!!!!

 

 **juniberry:** Shiro!!

 

 **matthematics:** that’s why the tea pot smelled like sage and rosemary for days

 

 **vacation_pls:** I’m really sorry guys!! I guess curiosity got the best of me

 

 **gremlin:** communication is key kids

 

 **kogayne:** you’re the youngest out of all of us

 

 **ramen:** and the shortest

 

 **lancey:** PREACH

 

 **gremlin:** UNFRIENDED AND BLOCKED

 

 **juniberry:** Your apology is accepted Shiro

 

 **vacation_pls:** Thank you Princess

 

 **matthematics:** but… what if i don’t accept the apology

 

 **hunkeles:** Then I’ll be sad :(

 

 **lancey:** SKJSKJSKJSKJSKJSKJSKJS

 

 **ramen:** BJBDIUEBFBEBD

 

 **mineral_love:** Babe! If you’re sad then I’ll be sad!!

 

 **hunkeles:** :(

 

 **mineral_love:** :’(

 

 **gremlin:** ew

 

 **gremlin:** BUT MATT ACCEPT THE DAMN APOLOGY

 

 **matthematics:** NEVER

 

 **kogayne:** MATT ACCEPT MY BROTHER’S APOLOGY OR I’LL MAKE YOU ACCEPT IT

 

 **lancey:** am i the only person who found that low key sexy?

 

 **gremlin:** wtf lance

 

 **matthematics:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **matthematics:** BUT NO, I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY KEITH

 

 **hunkeles:** :(

 

 **matthematics:** SJKNDKJNAJSKDNKJASNDJKNAS

 

 **matthematics:** Y’ALL KNOW I CAN’T HANDLE A SAD HUNK

 

 **juniberry:** _image sent_

 

 **juniberry:** What about a sad Shiro too?

 

 **vacation_pls:** ALLURA!

 

 **lancey:** HE LOOKS LIKE A SAD CAT IM DYING

 

 **gremlin:** he does tho

 

 **matthematics:** SKJSKKJSNSKJ

 

 **AisforA d a m:** Accept Shiro’s apology, or I swear to god I will come down there and you will wish you were a bug beneath my foot because I will torture you without mercy until you accept Shiro’s apology

 

 **lancey:** o_o

 

 **ramen:** damn

 

 **mineral_love:** It really do b like that sometimes

 

 **matthematics:** UGH FINE

 

 **matthematics:** SHIRO I ACCEPT YOUR DAMN APOLOGY

 

 **vacation_pls:** :)

 

 **hunkeles:** :)

 

 **juniberry:** Peace has returned to this chat once more

 

 **kogayne:** anyone wanna try contacting a demon tonight

 

 **lancey:** hell yeah

 

 **vacation_pls:** NO

 

 **gremlin:** keith u know im always down for ghost shit

 

 **vaction_pls:** NO, NO DEMON SUMMONING/CONTACTING

 

 **ramen:** ://

 

 **kogayne:** hey brother in law

 

 **AisforA d a m:** That doesn’t work right now, but yes Keith?

 

 **kogayne:** can we contact a demon tonight

 

 **AisforA d a m:** Sure, make sure to pack snacks.

 

 **vacation_pls:** ADAM

 

 **AisforA d a m:** C’mon, let the kids have fun. Besides, we can spend the night together ;)

 

 **gremlin:** ew

 

 **kogayne:** only i get to say that with them, but i agree. ew.

 

 **lancey:** BITCH I AM THE BROTHER OF THE OFFENDER. I ALONE GET TO SAY EW.

 

 **kogayne:** fair

 

 **gremlin:** wtf

 

 **vacation_pls:** I’d love that, but what if they die?

 

 **matthematics:** i’ll go with them!

 

 **vacation_pls:** …

 

 **juniberry:** I’ll supervise.

 

 **vacation_pls:** Thank you Allura

 

 **kogayne:** soooooo

 

 **kogayne:** can we have a demon contacting session?

 

 **lancey:** please?

 

 **vacation_pls:** Fine. Adam, I’ll be there at 8.

 

 **AisforA d a m:** Can’t wait babe

 

 **kogayne:** ew

 

 **lancey:** ew

 

 **ramen:** sooo, demon contacting/summoning session?

 

 **gremlin:** yeah, WHOS ENLISTING

 

 **matthematics:** allura and me

 

 **juniberry:** *and I

 

 **matthematics:** >:(

 

 **ramen:** hell yeah

 

 **hunkeles:** I feel like I should be going with them

 

 **mineral_love:** But should we?

 

 **hunkeles:** Hmmm

 

 **mineral_love:** You do have that paper due

 

 **hunkeles:** That’s fair, but will you come over to work on it with me?

 

 **mineral_love:** Ofc my wonderful cinnamon roll <33

 

 **hunkeles:** See you at 7 my beautiful celestite? <33

 

 **mineral_love:** You know it <33

 

 **gremlin:** ew

 

 **gremlin:** anyway im assuming the party will be lance, romelle, keith, allura, matt, and me?

 

 **matthematics:** can we do it our place tho

 

 **juniberry:** Why?

 

 **matthematics:** i’d feel better if there was a bunch of crystals nearby

 

 **matthematics:** y’know, for protection

 

 **juniberry:** That’s not how crystal infusion works!!

 

 **kogayne:** i mean, you guys also have a large apartment and all your neighbors are gone for their night shifts/lectures

 

 **ramen:** how do you know this?

 

 **gremlin:** we have our way around

 

 **gremlin:** sooo can we?

 

 **matthematics:** duh

 

 **juniberry:** …

 

 **juniberry:** Sure

 

 **lancey:** yeet

 

 **lancey:** i got snacks, hunk stress baked the other day

 

 **matthematics:** we have sodas and shit

 

 **juniberry:** And a cabinet of tea should you need it

 

 **matthematics:** and weird life crystals

 

 **juniberry:** Not what they’re used for Matt

 

 **gremlin:** ill bring silly string for the ceremony

 

 **ramen:** but it’s silly string…

 

 **gremlin:** its not silly string if used for a serious matter

 

 **ramen:** true

 

 **kogayne:** great, be there in 10?

 

 **matthematics:** sure

 

 **matthematics:** also allura do we still have that ouija board

 

 **juniberry:** I think Shiro gave it away

 

 **matthematics:** damn

 

 **gremlin:** U FUCKS HAD A OUIJA BOARD AND U NEVER TOLD ME??? MATT UR DISOWNED

 

 **matthematics:** SHUT YOUR FUCK I DIDNT KNOW WE HAD ONE TILL SHIRO BROUGHT IT UP

 

 **ramen:** HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW YOU HAD A OUIJA BOARD IN YOUR HOUSE?

 

 **matthematics:** CRAZY SHIT GOES DOWN WHEN SHIRO, ALLURA, AND I ARE DRUNK

 

 **juniberry:** Oh no, the ouija board was all you. You stole it in our senior year from Flaxum’s party

 

 **juniberry:** By the way she forgives you

 

 **matthematics:** damn i was slick senior year

 

 **gremlin:** U STOLE A FUCKING OUIJA BOARD AND NEVER TOLD ME??? MATT UVE BEEN DEGRADED TO TRAITOR

 

 **matthematics:** FUCK

 

 **kogayne:** god why am i friends with you

 

 **lancey:** bc a series of messed up coincidences led us to this point in time

 

 **gremlin:** and their names are lance and allura

 

 **lancey:** bitch, i am the best thing that has ever happened to u

 

 **gremlin:** no the best thing that has ever happened to me was when that jumping robot landed on the asteroid

 

 **gremlin:** and bae bae

 

 **lancey:** i knew it

 

 **ramen:** aww that’s so sweet!

 

 **gremlin:** yeah bae bae is pretty great, i love her to pieces

 

 **gremlin:** matt uve been promoted to best meme sibling due to a sudden nostalgia wave

 

 **matthematics:** (ಥ益ಥ)

 

 **matthematics:** thank fuck

 

 **juniberry:** _sent image_

 

 **juniberry:** He came in through the bloody window and gave me a heart attack

 

 **lancey:** SJDBEKBDJKBEJQKDBKJBWQDK

 

 **lancey:** KEITH WTF

 

 **lancey:** also romelle and i are like a minute away

 

 **gremlin:** just bought the silly string, be there in five

 

Romelle looked from her phone to Lance, “We’re not really contacting a demon tonight, right?”

 

Lance opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked at her, “Honestly, it depends.”

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season 8 happened. Haven't fully watched it yet, but I get the general gist of the season. That being said, if you have negative feelings about the show, please don't post them here. I'm trying to keep my safe place here at ao3 :)
> 
> I'll probably try to finish this work even though the show has ended.
> 
> Stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:  
> -Keith is a year older than Hunk, Lance, and Shay  
> -Pidge is a year younger than Hunk, Lance, and Shay  
> -Pidge has gone to everyone's prom because she can  
> -Allura, Matt, and Shiro are roommates  
> -Hunk and Lance are roommates
> 
> See you next update!


End file.
